After School
Archivo:A4rg.jpg ¿After School? After school (en coreano: 애프터 스쿨) es un grupo femenino de Corea del sur, formado por de ocho miembros gestionados por PLEDIS Entertainment. El grupo tuvo su pre-debut en público junto a su compañera de discografica Son Dam Bi en 2008. El grupo finalmente hizo su debut como grupo, el 17 de enero de 2009 con el primer single, "Ah!". Más tarde ese año, Uee se unió al grupo, y después after school publicó un segundo single, titulado "Diva". En otoño del 2009, Soyoung dejó el grupo, lo que derivo a la adición de dos miembros nuevos Raina y Nana. Posteriormente, el grupo lanzó "Neo Ddaemunae" (en coreano: "너 때문에", "Because of You"), que se convirtió en su primer single mas exitoso. Carrera 'Pre-debut' La mayoria de las miembros de After School han sido bailarinas de Son Dam Bi o de otros artistas antes de su debut. Park Ga Hee, la lider de After School , ha sido una de las bailarinas de artistas de las compañias SM Entertainment y YG Entertainment, siendo su mas notable participacion con BoA .También participo en la cancion de Son Dambi "Bad Boy". Lee Jooyeon fue destacada en la performance de Son Dambi's "Crazy". Ella aparecio en 27 de Diciembre del 2008 en el programa de MBC "Introducing Stars Friend" como amiga de Son Dam Bi. 'Debut (2008|2009)' thumb|232px|After School Las chicas, como grupo, siendo 5 miembros, hizo su primera aparición oficial el 29 de diciembre del 2008 en el Festival de la Canción de SBS "S", realizando "Play Girlz" con Son Dam Bi. Los días antes al debut de after school, Pledis Entertainment anunció oficialmente que el concepto de la música del grupo está fuertemente influenciado por las Pussycat Dolls. El 15 de enero de 2009, Pledis Entertainment dio a conocer un video teaser en GomTV, llegando a recibir 100 mil visitas el primer día. En consecuencia, el grupo lanzó su primer single, "Ah!", junto con su EP, New Schoolgirl, el 15 de enero. El 17 de enero, hicieron su debut en el MBC Music Core. SubGrupos thumb|224px|Orange Caramel El primer grupo sub-unidad fue nombrado Orange Carmel. El 6 de junio de 2010, Pledis anunció que Nana sería el primer miembro de una de las dos subunidades. El 7 de junio de 2010, Pledis anunció que Raina sería el segundo miembro de la misma sub- unidad. El 8 de junio de 2010, Pledis anunció que Lizzy sería el último miembro de esta sub- unidad. El trío lanzó un mini álbum titulado "Orange Caramel". "The First Mini Album" consta de 4 temas , que son 2 canciones y pistas de temas isntrumentales. La versión lanzada en Taiwan registró una canción especial -The Day You Went Away. La canción se libera en Special for Taiwan en versión mandarín, y es un cover de Cyndi Wang, una cantante de Taiwán popular . La canción promocional es Magic Girl ( 마법소녀) . La segunda canción es Love Does Not Wait ( 사랑을미룰순없나요), que es la canción en solitario de Raina . El concepto de Orange Carmel es alegre y retro, o Candy Cultural ( lindo y brillante, al mismo tiempo encantadoras e inocente a la vez ) . Su video musical fue lanzado el 16 de junio de 2010. Integrantes Archivo:After_School.png Sus integrantes son: '''Kahi. Jungah. Jooyeon. Uee. Bekah. Raina. Nana. Lizzy '''Ex integrantes: '''Soyoung '''1ª Generación Kahi JungAh JooYeon Bekah Soyoung 2ª Generación Uee 3ª Generación Raina Nana 4ª Generación ''' Lizzy '''5ª Generación Noh Lee Young Ex-Miembro (parte de la primera generacion) SoYoung '☆Kahi☆' thumb|left|350px|KaHi Nombre: '''Park Kahi (박가희) '''Nombre real: Park Ji Young (박지영) Nickname: Kahi / Ga Hee Posición: Líder, vocal principal y rapera Fecha de Nacimiento: 25-Diciembre-1980 Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Debut: 2009 Tipo de sangre: O Estatura: 168cm Peso: 50 Kg Signo zodiacal: Capricornio Especialidad: Bailar,Componer, Tocar la guitarra, piano y tambores. '☆Jung Ah☆' thumb|left|350px|JungAh Nombre: Jung Ah (정아) Nombre real: '''Kim Jung Ah (김정아) '''Posición: Vocalista principal Fecha de nacimiento: 02-Agosto-1983 Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: 2009 Estatura: 167cm Peso: 49 Kg Tipo de sangre: O Signo zodiacal: Leo Especialidad: Voz, Tocar los tambores. '☆Joo Yeon☆' thumb|left|350px|JooYeon Nombre: Joo Yeon (주연) Nombre real: Lee Joo Yeon (이주연) Posición: '''Sub-Vocal '''Fecha de nacimiento: 19-Marzo-1987 Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur Debut: '''2006 '''Estatura: '''168cm '''Peso: 45kg Tipo de sangre: AB Signo zodiacal: Piscis Especialidad: Actuar, Tocar los tambores. '☆BeKah☆' thumb|left|350px|Bekah Nombre: Bekah (베카) Nombre real: Rebekha Kim (레베카김) Posición: Sub-Vocal y rapera Fecha de nacimiento: 11-Agosto-1989 Lugar de nacimiento: Hawaii Debut: 2009 Estatura: '''167cm '''Peso: 52kg Tipo de sangre: AB Signo zodiacal: '''Leo '''Especialidad: Cantar Rap y tocar los tambores. '☆UEE☆' thumb|left|350px|UEE Nombre: UEE (유이) Nombre real: Kim Yoo Jin (김유진) Posición: Sub-Vocal Fecha de nacimiento: 09-Abril-1988 Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: 2009 Estatura: 171cm Peso: 51kg Tipo de sangre: AB Signo zodiacal: Aries Especialidad: Actuar, Bailar, tocar tambores, Natacion. '☆RaiNa☆' thumb|left|350px|RaiNa Nombre: Raina (레이나) Nombre real: Oh Hye Rin (오혜린) Posición: Vocal principal Fecha de nacimiento: 07-Mayo-1989 Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur Debut: 2009 Estatura: '''166cm '''Peso: 46kg Tipo de sangre: B Signo zodiacal: Tauro Sub Grupo: Orange Caramel Especialidad: Componer, tocar el piano, tocar los tambores y cantar. '☆NaNa☆' thumb|left|350px|NaNa Nombre: Nana (나나) Nombre real: Im Jin Ah (임진아) Posición: Sub-Vocal Fecha de nacimiento: 14-September-1990 Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur Debut: 2009 Estatura: 171cm Peso: 48 Kg Tipo de sangre: A Signo zodiacal: Virgo Sub Grupo: '''Orange Caramel '''Especialidad: Componer, Bailar y tocar los tambores. '☆Lizzy☆' thumb|left|350px|LizzY Nombre: Lizzy ( 리지) Nombre real: '''Soo Park Young ( 박수영) '''Posición: '''Sub Vocalista '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''31-Julio-1991 '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: 2010 Estatura: '''168cm '''Peso: 46kg Tipo de sangre: A Signo zodiacal: '''Leo '''Sub Grupo: Orange Caramel Especialidad: Cantar, Natación, Bailar, Tocar el Piano y tambores. '☆E-Young☆' thumb|left|242px Nombre: 'Lee Young Nombre real: Kim Lee Young '''Nickname: '''Lilii '''Posición: '''Sub-Vocal '''Fecha de nacimiento: '¿? 'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: '''31-Diciembre-2010 '''Estatura: '¿? 'Peso: '¿? 'Tipo de sangre: '¿? 'Signo zodiacal: '¿? Discografía '''Discografia Coreana 'Mini Albums (Single Albums)' thumb|left|181px New Schoolgirl #Play Girlz #AH #나쁜놈 (Bad Guy) #AH (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''15-Enero-2009 thumb|left|180px '''Because Of You #너 때문에 (Because of You) #When I Fall #Diva #너 때문에 (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '25-Noviembre-2009 thumb|left|180px '''Bang! ' #Let's Do It #뱅! (Bang!) #With U #뱅! (Instrumental) 'Fecha de lanzamiento: '''25-Marzo-2010 thumb|left|180px '''Happy Pledis ' #Love Love Love #Someone Is You #Love Love Love (Instrumental) #Someone Is You (Instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 07-Diciembre-2010 'Singles' thumb|left|180px Diva (Single) #DIVA #DIVA (Inst.) Fecha de lanzamiento: '09-Abril-2009 'Albums Virgin #Let’s Step Up #''Shampoo'' #Virgin #뱅(Bang)! #Play Ur Love #Dreamthumb|left|200px #Because of You #Leaning Against Time #Are You Doing Okay? #Funky Man #My Bell #When I Fal Fecha de lanzamiento: '''29-Abril-2011 '''OST thumb|left|171px Tempted Again OST #Half Cantada por After School ft. Sunny Side. Para el OST del drama Tempted Again thumb|left|170px PASTA OST Part.2 #귀여운 넌 (You're Cute) - Kim Jung Ah (After School) Para el OST del drama Pasta. 'Colaboraciones' thumb|left|170px AMOLED #Amoled #Amoled (Instrumental) Cantada por Son Dam Bi & After School thumb|left|170px Snow Village ''' #눈 내리는 마을 (Snow Village) K.Will & BEG & After School & Kan Mi Yeon thumb|left|170px '''Checkmate! #Make It Happen - Namie Amuro ft. After School Fecha de lanzamiento: 11-Abril-2011 Videografía thumb|left|284px|Ah - After Schoolthumb|right|284px|Diva - After School thumb|284px|right|Amoled - After School & Son Dambi thumb|left|284px|Dream Girl - After School thumb|284px|left|Because of You - After Schoolthumb|284px|right|Bang! - After School thumb|left|284px|Love Love Love - After Schoolthumb|right|294px|Make It Happen - Namie Amuro ft After School Galería De Fotos 66bd116aac666e1c2e658ef771168d96.JPG|Bang! 2010020115402410011.jpg|After School - Billboard Japan After school - Diva.jpg|After School - Diva After School.jpg|After School - Ah after-school.jpg|After School - 2 single 2nd_single_photo18.jpg|After School - Because of You 20091121_afterschoolD-3teaser_572.jpg|After School - Because Of You After+School+New+photo.png|After School - Bang! afterschool-bang-2.jpg|Bang! 2010063011195253229_1.jpg|Playgirlz School Show as018p68w.jpg|playgirlz school Orange_Caramel_Kpop.jpg|Orange Caramel orange-caramel-magic-girl-6.jpg|Orange Caramel 20100829201938100212000.jpg|After School - Red Carpet After+School+afterschool.png|After School - Because of You img003_anniebakery.jpg|After School - Let´s do it Hip Hop img005_anniebakery.jpg|After School - Let´s do it Hip Hop afterschool.jpg|PlayGirlz School Show 26ba822f16cadc781e3089ac.jpg|Orange Caramel After SchoolbOUQUET.jpg|After School - Bouquet ___itshoe.jpg|After School in New York starmkcokr1006291.jpg|Orange Caramel 20100719TheStar.jpg|Orange Caramel 3b3626875caca362c45cc36e.jpg|Orange Caramel After+School+AfterSchoolAS2.png|Playgirlz School After+School+20100405_afterschool_arena_4.jpg|AS Arena 34zndqu.jpg MoonMason.jpg|After School with Mason bekah100806cyworld10.jpg|Uee, Bekah, Jungah 67savc.jpg|After School AMOLED AS.jpg pledisfamily.jpg|PLEDIS FAMILY 2jh0k5.jpg ht.jpg|Orange Caramel-Aing! f23a134f464c5b94_afterschool_elle_dec2010.jpg 20101130_afterschool-600x435.jpg 20101207_happypledis_1.jpg 20101208_happypledis_17.jpg 20101208_happypledis_18.jpg 20101227_afterschool_main.jpg a70b1600fb0eb766_afterschool_instyle_march2010_1.png 20110419_lizzy.jpg ElleGirlApril20110107.jpg ElleGirlApril20110106.jpg ElleGirlApril20110105.jpg ElleGirlApril20110104.jpg ElleGirlApril20110103.jpg ElleGirlApril20110102.jpg ElleGirlApril20110101.jpg af9.jpg af8.jpg af10.jpg 20110421 afterschool rehearsal.jpg|After School - Ensayos de "Virgin" Enlaces *After School Sitio Oficial *After School Japan Official Web *Web Oficial After School China *Blog en Español de After school Twitter *Twitter Oficial | Bekah | *Twitter Oficial | Kahi| *Twitter Oficial | Lizzy| *Twitter Oficial | Raina| *Twitter Oficial | Jooyeon| *Twitter Oficial | UEE| *Twitter Oficial |Nana| Cyworld *Cyworld *Gahee* *Cyworld *Jung Ah* *Cyworld *Joo Yeon* *Cyworld *Bekah* *Cyworld *Uee* *Cyworld *Raina* *Cyworld *SoYoung* Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop